


[Fanmix] (Blurred) Lines

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Fanmix, Multi, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve songs about No, Maybe? and Yes Yes Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] (Blurred) Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the **consent play** square.

  

(01) Brand New: **Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades**  
 _She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her_

  

(02) Morrissey: **The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get**  
 _Yeah, I've made up your mind_

  

(03) Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris: **Tonight I'm Fucking You**  
 _So give it to me_  
 _'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

  

(04) Young Buck feat. Jazze Pha: **I Know You Want Me**  
 _I can see in your eyes that you want some_

  

(05) Taylor Swift: **You Belong with Me**  
 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

  

(06) Sarah McLachlan: **Possession**  
 _And I would be the one_  
 _To hold you down_  
 _Kiss you so hard_  
 _I'll take your breath away_

  

(07) The Weeknd: **High For This**  
 _Take it off_  
 _You want it off_  
 _'Cause I know what you're feeling_  
 _It's okay girl, I feel it too_

  

(08) She & Him: **Baby, It's Cold Outside**  
 _I ought to say no, no, no -_  
 _"Mind if I move in closer?"_  
 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried -_  
 _"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

  

(09) TV Carpio: **I Want to Hold Your Hand** (Beatles cover)  
 _Oh please, say to me_  
 _You'll let me be your man_

  

(10) Silk: **Freak Me**  
 _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop_

  

(11) Songs: Ohia: **Lioness**  
 _I will swim to you_

  

(12) Melissa Ferrick: **Drive**  
 _If you want this, you're gonna have to ask me_


End file.
